


儿，媳

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 爱情进化论 | The Evolution of Our Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：高中生飞，刘源超级黑，养父子关系，十岁年龄差，年上，霜杏，全程underage，全文封建陋习，威逼利诱型非自愿行为，祠堂doi，非典型软禁，怀孕产乳，三观不正，雷点遍布，请谨慎选读
Relationships: 刘源/鹿飞
Kudos: 8
Collections: 作者自荐篇目





	儿，媳

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：高中生飞，刘源超级黑，养父子关系，十岁年龄差，年上，霜杏，全程underage，全文封建陋习，威逼利诱型非自愿行为，祠堂doi，非典型软禁，怀孕产乳，三观不正，雷点遍布，请谨慎选读

老爷的小先生又哭了。最近总是这样。管家跟他们解释说是因为小先生肚子越来越大，晚上睡觉难受，所以总哭着找老爷撒娇，让他们不要在底下闲言闲语的，都管好自己的嘴巴。

可小先生哪里是那么娇气的性子，大家和他朝夕相处，心里都明白着呢。每晚入夜之后，老爷都会屏退房里的下人，洗澡更衣的事从来不让他们插手。他们就只能守在浴池外围，假装看不见竹棚上的人影，假装听不见竹棚后的呻吟。

这澡一洗往往就是大半个时辰。小先生每回都会洗到没有了力气，连嗓子都有点沙哑，被老爷抱到床上的时候浑身都泛着红。

老爷晚上会和小先生一起睡觉，从小先生住进来的第一天起就一直是这样。以前小先生从没有说过一个不字，虽然也没有说过好，不过看来是不排斥和老爷一起睡的。但在小先生有了身孕之后，他们每晚都能听见小先生说出很多“不要”，“不要再做了”，“不行”这样的话来，可每晚他们又都在窗纸上看到小先生骑坐摆腰的剪影，他总是在这个时候哭得最厉害。

所以，其实他们都挺心疼小先生的。怀孕本来就不是一件轻松的事，小先生才刚到二八之年，还不是寻常的女儿身，一定更加辛苦。再加上他本是城里人，思想和他们这儿的传统思维完全不同，突然之间哪里能接受这样的事情。

他们现在都还记得，小先生当初得知自己怀孕的时候，那脸色一下煞白，眼神惊恐，看着周围就好像在看一屋子厉鬼的恐慌模样。他当下就已经有点精神崩溃，一直想让他们承认这只是个恶作剧。等到他真的确认自己有了身孕，而孩子的父亲就是老爷之后，才无法继续自欺欺人地想逃跑，想报警，甚至想堕胎。

可这山里向来都是老爷作主的。不仅他们这些伺候老爷的下人们，就连住在山里的其他家家户户，都把老爷的话当圣旨。所以小先生哪里能跑得出去，在出逃的那天晚上，他就在山林里被山民们的凶猛恶犬给团团包围了。火光之下的他神情恍惚，恐惧不已。被老爷当众撕破裤子就地侵犯的时候，哭得就好像三个月前他家人出事时那般绝望。

但其实老爷已经对小先生很宽容了。本来按习俗，需要留在山里还魂的人一旦有出逃的意图，被发现后就要当叛徒来处理，男的会成为山里公用的下仆，女的会成为公用的欲具，就连家养的牛马鸡犬都要比他们高等，是十分残忍的惩罚。所以就这一点说，小先生着实该感激老爷。

不过后来他们才知道，小先生原来并不知晓有还魂这一习俗的存在。所谓还魂，对于山里的刘家人来说，是外姓亲友对刘家的一种报恩方式。中国有句老话，人不能忘祖。没有刘家的先代，何来他们这些后代。刘家人可以允许他们舍弃祖姓，但不能接受他们彻底忘本。因此每当一个家庭的最后一位刘姓人去世之后，那个家剩下的所有人都要终生留在山里为刘家开枝散叶，报答祖恩。

而在半年前，小先生和他父母一起到山林里看望他外婆的时候，有一天发生了一场可怕的事故。深夜的暴雨冲塌了山上的泥石，前一刻他们都还在床上酣睡，下一刻房屋便已经崩塌。小先生命大，睡的地方靠近院子，所以躲过一劫。可是睡在内屋的大人们就没那么幸运了，等小先生大喊着叫来人将他们挖出时，都已经断气了。

那一晚小先生哭得撕心裂肺，整个人跪着倒在地上疯狂抓挠自己的头发。所有人都被他崩溃的样子吓到了，但同时又心疼得不行。老爷闻讯赶来时，小先生已经抓得满手都是污泥，眼睛通红着就快要流出血来。老爷担心他受刺激过度再生意外，便捂住了他的眼睛让人赶紧把尸体带走。却不料小先生突然就撞开他一下扑倒在外婆身上，死死抱着就是不愿松手。

老爷被他闹得脾气急躁，上前去拽了几下都没拽开，还被人反咬伤了手，一时火急便抄起一旁的铁锹把人直接敲晕。小先生的脑袋顿时就开了花，人倒在他外婆的尸体上，血流透一脖子。不过这做法虽然粗暴，但的确把场面控制住了。老爷让人把小先生带回府上，让山里最好的大夫过来给他包扎，然后又让其他村民把尸体清理干净准备下葬。一顿忙碌过后，这噩梦一般的夜晚才算平稳地过去。

然而，第二天上午，小先生醒来之后情绪还是很激动。他不顾人们的阻拦硬是要去找家人的尸体，急得连鞋子都没穿，光着脚一路冲到院子。好在老爷有先见之明地在大门处绑了一群恶犬，小先生这才没能冲出院子。

可谁都没想到他居然还敢爬墙。傻眼的下人们都被小先生这举动给吓出病来了，一个个急忙跑上前去拉他的裤子和衣摆，劝他赶紧下来。但不料平日斯斯文文的小先生急起眼来居然下手那么狠，好几个没留心的都被他踹到在地，搞得剩下的人一时间都不敢上前阻拦。所幸出门的老爷这会儿刚好回来，趁着小先生跳墙的一瞬直接把人逮住。

起先小先生还跟老爷闹来着，被老爷生气瞪了一眼后才有些害怕地安分下来。可那早已哭肿的眼睛一下又红了，他低垂着头握紧双拳，像个做错事的孩子一样后悔地掉着眼泪。小先生向来是个很温柔善良的人，大家都知道他一定因为自己的命大而对死去的家人感到愧疚，所以当时看他这自责的样子都特别心疼。但意外这种事除了老天爷还有谁能左右呢，生者能选择的也就是节哀顺变了。

不过，后来他们才知道，原来事情没有那么简单。

夏天一直都是打风季。入乡之后，他们都收到不少有关山泥倾泻事故的报道。各方交通电台时刻提醒司机注意行车安全，避免进入山林尤其是靠坡地区。但每年他们入山路上都是这个光景，都走十年了，没出过意外，因而谁也没把这次风暴放在心上。

临近山脚的时候，广播电台的信号已经断得七七八八，手机也没信号了，就连耳机里的音乐播放都变得很是卡顿。鹿飞耐着性子忍了一会儿，但终究还是认命地摘掉了耳机。

少了屏蔽的世界一下就变得吵闹起来。车外的雷声混着车内的吵闹声，有时他真不明白，明明就是很平常的对话，可为什么父母总是能骂得像世界大战。这一次出门本来就够压抑了，真的有必要把局面搞得更糟糕些吗。

所幸入山之后，两个情绪激动的人都逐渐安静了下来。这座山总是有这样的魔力，让每一个登上山的人，无论什么性格，都会变得格外小心翼翼起来。沿着盘山小路往上，他们先后看到了赶牛的耕夫，挑水的农妇，结伴在奔跑的小孩，还有亲自出来迎接的山主。

山主是个很年轻的男人，姓刘名源，今年估计也就二十五上下。但早在十年前，鹿飞第一次上山的时候，他就已经是这里的山主了。

“贾阿姨好，回来看老太太了是吗，我带你们过去吧。”刘源口中的老太太是鹿飞的外婆。外婆姓刘，自幼就长在山上，是这里的族人。年轻的时候她下山工作，结识了外公，生下母亲之后，就一直在山下生活。直到她父亲，也就是鹿飞的外曾祖父去世后，外婆才作为他们这一脉的最后刘姓人搬回山上留守祖屋。

山里人都是很重视亲缘的人，因此即使他们是外姓人，每年回来探亲的时候都会受到山里人的欢迎。但同时，山里人也很重视亲疏，因此外姓人在这里的一切举止都要十分小心谨慎，一旦触犯了什么族规，或者坏了当地的习俗，就会给自己和家人带来无尽麻烦。

鹿飞第一次上山的时候便不懂事，觉得这里的人和外面的人都不一样，很是有趣，还会常常和山上同龄的小孩子一起玩耍，结果有一天在捉迷藏的时候误闯了刘家的祠堂，还被抓个正着。外姓人擅闯祠堂那可是对刘家先祖的重大冒犯，就算死罪可免，也活罪难逃。可当年还小的鹿飞根本不知道这些话是什么意思，只看见自己的父母外婆全都跪了一地，像演电视剧一样地给那个叫刘源的大哥哥不停磕头。等到脑袋都磕出血来了，刘源才出声让他们起来，嘱咐他们别再有下次。

这件事的严重性，鹿飞是在很多年以后才忽然明白的。如今每回想起，也依然能感到毛骨悚然的后怕。

“嗯？小飞也来啦，让哥哥瞧瞧，今年是不是该上高中了？”

刘源的突然靠近吓得鹿飞有点大脑空白，他愣愣地看着高大的男人，根本没听清他说的任何一个字。好在母亲反应极快，笑着回了刘源的话，才没让场面一度变得尴尬。暗自被母亲打了一下的鹿飞连忙回神，捣蒜一样地点头附和，这回总算听清刘源在讲什么。

“考上重点高中了啊，小飞真棒，你外婆知道之后一定会很开心的。”刘源笑着揉了揉鹿飞的头发，友好得就像一个邻家大哥哥。然而有着童年阴影的鹿飞每次见到他时都会想起他曾经冷漠而无情的模样，那感觉就好像不论他表面装得多么温和而友好，都无法改变他本质是个怪物的事实。

“我就送你们到这吧，难得回来一趟，好好聚聚。晚上八点在我府上有接待宴，记得准时到。”走到上坡口的时候，他们已经可以望见外婆的木房，因此刘源就没再继续送他们。跟他道别的时候，父亲和母亲都难得有礼貌地深鞠躬着恭敬了一句“爷慢走”，鹿飞站在一旁也跟着鞠躬呢喃了一句“爷慢走”，然而他始终不习惯这样的封建习俗，也不明白这样的地方为什么时至今日依然存在着。

可入乡就得随俗，这座山还是法外之地，所以在这里，一切都得听刘家，听刘源的，

待男人消失在山路尽头后，他们才得以直起腰来往木屋走。屋子已经很旧，即使翻新过几次，也难掩它即将迎来终结的残破。推门进屋的时候，首先听到的便是外婆沙哑的咳嗽声。心中一紧的鹿飞立马跑进内屋扑在床边，双手急切地握住外婆的手掌，不忍地把脸贴上她的掌心。

外婆这几年的身体状况一天不如一天，鹿飞好几次请求外婆跟他下山去医院看病，可外婆就是不肯离开，说这是老祖宗定下来的规矩，她不能出山。鹿飞就不明白了，什么破规矩能比自己的命还重要。可不管他是去求外婆，还是去求爸妈，都没有一个人同意他的建议。他没有办法，只能去求刘源，求刘源让外婆下山看病。可这么些年过去，刘源答应他的，也就是让山里最好的大夫给外婆看病而已。

今年年初的时候病情确实有些起色，外婆总算能下地走动了。可到了最近，却又开始反复和恶化。如今鹿飞看着她在病床上有气无力的样子实在是难受得心绞痛。他不明白，他真的不明白，为什么就不能让外婆下山看病？

“这个问题我们已经讨论过很多次了，没商量就是没商量！你以为我不想给你外婆治病吗？可山里的规矩就是这样，坏了规矩我们全家人都得遭殃！你小时候惹的祸你这么快就忘了吗！”

“那我们就眼睁睁在这看着她等死吗！”

母亲一时无言以对，但还是道：“山里有大夫，刘源已经答应我们会让最好的大夫给她治病。”

“这里又没有专业的仪器设备，光靠一双眼睛在那瞎看能看出什么来啊！”

“那你想怎么样！拿我和你爸的命作抵押，好让你能带着外婆去看病是吗？你就那么肯定下山一定能治好吗！万一治不好呢？那是不是要我们全家人给你外婆陪葬！你觉得她愿意看到这样的结果吗！”

鹿飞怔愕在原地，五官抽搐着最终还是没忍住哭了出来。而看着他捂脸蹲在地上的蜷缩着的模样，母亲也十分痛心地湿着眼别过了脸去。

当天晚上八点，鹿飞一家人如约来到刘府赴宴。进门时，他们给管家送上了一封红包，这是每位外姓亲友上山时都要准备的，用来孝敬刘家的先祖，是当地的一种习俗。管家收下红包后，便把他们领到侧院的花园里。这也是山上的一种习俗，宴请外姓人只能在侧院里摆席，可见这里的人对本家和外家的亲疏确实看得很重。

不过宴席的菜色还是很丰盛的。各色山珍野味摆了满满一桌，其中甚至有以国家一级保护动物为主要食材烹饪而成的菜肴。要是在山下，光这桌菜就够在座的他们被枪毙好几回。但这里是山上，没有枪，更没有法，有的只是老祖宗传下来的一套套封建陋习，还有刘源那如圣旨一般的一言堂。

鹿飞实在有点吃不下。但为了不扫刘源的兴，他只能勉强自己每样都吃了点。

晚宴进行得还算愉快，吃过甜点后，刘源还和以前一样带他们在侧院里散步了一圈，然后让下人将他们分别带到三个单独的房间，先沐浴，然后做净身检查。

这也是山里的习俗之一。净身的具体要求，针对不同性别，不同年龄段，和不同身份的人都略有不同。虽然他们对外家人的要求并没有像对本家人那么严格，通常只检查外面，但偶尔也会抽查内里，因此当鹿飞披着单衣坐上那张木椅的时候，他还是对即将要发生的事情感到紧张，不适，甚至有些害怕。

“老爷等下就会过来，小先生你先把药喝了吧。”

伺候的下人端上来一碗浅褐色的汤药，闻着微苦，尝起来口感涩而酸。从入嘴开始，鹿飞就已经感到有一股酥麻自舌尖漫开。这是山上特有的一种麻醉手段，当地人称之为醉汤。只要剂量调得合适，醉汤能让人在保持清醒意识或五感的同时，最大程度地限制其肢体自由。让他们在净身时喝这种药，主要是避免他们因挣扎而受伤，毕竟不是每个外姓人都能坦然接受这些习俗的。

醉汤的药效起得特别快，而且十分持久。鹿飞还没把药汤喝完，发软的手指就已经端不住碗。一旁的下人及时接手，温柔地把余剩汤药都倒进鹿飞嘴里。正在鹿飞有些呛到地轻咳出声时，眼前的木门被人从外面推开，随后穿着短褂长裤的刘源背手而入。

刘源先是朝椅子上发软的鹿飞笑了笑，随后示意一旁正要给他绑上手脚的人放下红绳退出去。房间里一下就只剩下他们二人。鹿飞有些不安地看着靠近的刘源，被拉开挂在两边扶手上的腿轻磨着想要合起来。可他不敢。刘源像是看穿了他的恐惧，因而浅笑着把手覆上他的大腿轻摸安抚。

“小飞很久没见哥哥了吧，有没有想我？”刘源轻柔地笑问，温暖的手掌摩挲着鹿飞的脸颊，惹得人不经意轻颤。听话的男孩乖乖点点头，一双小鹿般无辜的眼睛敬重而畏惧地闪避着视线。

刘源含笑着亲吻鹿飞的额头，随后又轻捏开他的牙关，询问他有没有把药喝完。男孩再一次乖巧地点头，被迫抬起的下巴拉伸着美丽的颈喉线，那恰到好处的凸起与弧度精致得就像是某种易碎的珍藏品。刘源颇为乐赏地勾着嘴唇，低声呢喃了一句“让哥哥检查一下”便吻上鹿飞的双唇。

他按住男孩的后脑，舌尖舔过他的每一处柔软，又勾弄他的软舌，与之紧缠着用力吮吸。没有多少经验的男孩反应还是那样青涩，在男人熟练而挑逗的勾引之下，没一会儿就跟不上呼吸地开始呻吟。

可刘源反而吻得更深了。他紧压着鹿飞的身体不让他逃离，半勃的阴茎抵在他私处来回磨蹭。门户大开的男孩被他顶得浑身是水，颤抖的双腿夹紧着想要闭合，可还是不敢逆他的意。刘源半眯着眼睛欣赏男孩涨红的表情，轻轻和他唇舌分开后，手指直接没入阴穴。男孩被他插得呻吟出声，身体紧张地收缩咬住他的手指。他不敢抬头看刘源此刻的表情，只能握着拳紧抓他胸前的衣服，埋在他肩上的小脑袋羞怕得耳朵都快滴血了。

可刘源丝毫没有要放过他的意思。并拢的双指熟练抽插湿软的肉穴，指腹磨蹭酥麻的敏感带，同时拇指揉弄外面的阴蒂，以双重刺激把男孩干得迅速出水，呻吟不停。刘源满意地轻咬他的耳朵，舔湿他的耳洞。配合手上的动作逐渐加快速度，像是要让他高潮一般不断蹂躏着敏感点。

鹿飞咬紧着内唇喘息不止，浑身发麻的舒爽让他抑制不住地战栗，快感一波波冲上大脑，却又在快到的时候忽然失去一切。刘源无情把手指抽离他的身体，本人也和他拉开了距离。鹿飞茫然而紧张地看着他，在刘源勾来一张小凳子坐下时才意识到他想要干什么。

男人拿起一把刮刀，用刀柄挑开他的衣摆。鹿飞的下体完全裸露在他面前，半勃的阴茎，湿泞的阴部，还有紧闭着的后穴，每一处都透着一抹淡淡的粉色，隐约还能闻到洗澡后残留的香氛味道。

“毛还是在长的，不过快没了，去完这一次之后应该就不会再长了。”刘源轻柔地说道，好像瞬间变得正经起来。给女孩做全身绝毛是净身的内容之一，虽然鹿飞看着像男人，但毕竟有两套性器官，算半个女孩，所以同样要接受净身。

自他十二岁那年开始，每次上山，刘源都会亲自来给他刮毛涂药。刚开始鹿飞特别不能接受，可对于刘源还有这座山的畏惧很快就让他学会了服从，他想反正也就一年两次而已。可鹿飞刚说服完自己，刘源就给他带来更大的刺激。每次替他理干净体毛之后，刘源都会带他重新洗澡。男人会用检查的名义摸遍他的全身，还会给他手淫，然后将他放在一旁的躺椅上，折起他的双腿给他舔穴。有时他还会用手指插入，抠挖敏感的穴肉，同时还吮吸他的阴蒂。男人常常会突然说他味道不对，然后反复舔逗他的尿道口。上边用手指抠弄他的肚脐，下面用手指顶干他的尿点，完全不顾他哭喊地先弄得他高潮，再逼得他失禁。等他排掉身体里的各种淫液之后，男人才算结束对他的净身，将他带去再洗一次澡。

但在最近，男人对他的净身行为又升级了一些。粗壮的阴茎挤在他乳间快速挺动，腥膻的前液涂满他的皮肤，渗进无法被洗掉的气味。刘源说这也是山里的习俗之一，作为山主，他终身不得娶妻，以免在日常管理时因为亲属关系有失偏颇。但相对的，山里的每一个女孩都属于他，在她们十五岁之后，都要进行类似的仪式，在自己身上染上他的味道。

“我知道你可能很难理解这些事，但在山里过日子就得听山里的规矩，明白吗？”

鹿飞咬着嘴唇，神情委屈地用力点头。在刘源暗示性顶弄他嘴唇时，到底还是乖乖地张开了嘴任其插入。

“本来今天应该给你破处的，但还是让你先缓缓吧，等你暑假过来的时候我们再做。记住，在山下不要随便跟别人谈恋爱，我会生气的。”刘源阴暗着双眸朝鹿飞笑道，手掌在他后脑一摁便叫人尽根吞了进去。男孩动作十分不熟地用喉咙紧紧挤压着，但刘源还是感觉十分舒爽。他耐心地教导鹿飞如何吞吐舔吃，又教他如何正确取悦地找准他的敏感点。他放肆地在男孩口中抽插挺动，满意地看他一双饱满肉唇被自己撑得满满当当，又磨得红肿起皮。

已经口得牙关发软的鹿飞根本使不上力继续舔弄口中的硬物，满腔的唾液混着前液和前液被男人堵在他嘴里，吞不下又溢不出，只能随着他的动作发出不断冲撞翻涌的淫糜水声。因此都快不能呼吸的鹿飞逐渐流下眼泪鼻涕，双眸翻白。刘源知道他要不行了，便仁慈地加快速度进入冲刺阶段。他在鹿飞哽咽之时插进了喉咙痛快射出，直到他全身抽搐即将窒息才抽离喉道，射在口中。

鹿飞被迫吞下嘴里所有的淫液与精液，顿时一阵难吃的腥膻叫他差点反呕出来。他眼神迷离地瘫软在躺椅上，浑身赤裸着布满汗液和已经被吸收殆尽的精液。刘源没再让他洗澡，只是用毛巾轻轻擦拭了一下他的身体，然后就给他换上山里的衣服，让下人送他回木屋休息。

这便是今年寒假时鹿飞在山上经历的净身。可如今，暑假已到，单纯的体外性交已经不能满足刘源。强盗一般的男人贪婪吮吃着他的阴穴，牙齿咬得阴蒂酸疼肿胀，舌头勾得穴肉颤麻不止。满脸泪痕的鹿飞已经不知道高潮过几次，沙哑的嗓音呻吟出一声声哀鸣，求饶的手指抓紧刘源的衣服试图将其推开。然而先前喝下的醉汤让他浑身乏力，无法他就只能看着刘源欺身压上自己，狰狞的阴茎强行破开穴口长驱直入。

撕裂般的疼痛叫鹿飞无助地哭泣出声。鲜嫩的处血挂满阴茎，叫刘源兴奋地挺插不停。待在山上多年，刘源早就看腻了山里那一成不变的面孔们。虽然也遇到过让自己欣赏的伙伴，但相处起来始终少了那么一点新鲜感。直到他十五那年第一次遇见鹿飞，刘源才发现这个世界还是有值得他去追求和拥有的美丽。

五岁的鹿飞还只是个孩子，比起现在的模样，当时的他更像一个漂亮的女孩，笑起来的时候如花间飞舞的蝴蝶。在鹿飞之前，因为一些家族叛徒在外面对他们恶意抹黑，所以刘源从没见过有年轻的外姓小孩上山，仿佛他们这里是什么会吃人的地方。只有鹿飞，不仅不害怕，还能和当地的小孩们打成一片。看着他和大家一起开心玩耍的样子，刘源就知道，鹿飞是属于山里的。

所以他想了很多办法把鹿飞留在山里。当年误闯祠堂那事就是他一手安排的，否则一个小豆丁怎么可能通过恶犬们的看守。他本想靠这件事，用族规把鹿飞留在祠堂里做一辈子的守堂人赎罪，不料他家人居然齐刷刷地跪了一地给他磕头求饶。刘源那叫一个头疼，他虽然不是什么以德治山的仁君，但也不是暴君，鹿飞的外婆都已经是七旬高龄的老人了，在山里好歹也是大家会尊敬的长辈。一个七十多岁的老人给一个十多岁的孩子磕头赔罪，就算他刘源是山主，这事传开了也难免会损害他的声望。没办法，他只能选择既往不咎，让鹿飞和他们一起下山。

可这事过后，鹿飞就变得听话很多，不再和小孩们一起出去玩。此外刘源发现，鹿飞渐渐长大后，眼里也开始流露出和其他外姓人一样的，对这个地方以及和对他的畏惧。刘源有点不开心，他知道肯定是外面的叛徒们跟鹿飞说了些什么，他被蛊惑了。这让刘源越来越急迫地想把鹿飞留在山上，他想到了鹿飞的外婆。

鹿飞是个十分孝顺的孩子，虽然有时刘源能听到他和父母之间有争吵，可每一次鹿飞都是主动道歉的那人。对待不喜欢他的父母尚且如此，更何况对待宠爱他的外婆呢。鹿飞的外婆身体一直不太好，容易感染风寒。山里的大夫平日里都会定期煎一些汤药给她服用，就当是补品。药单刘源那里有，他知道这上面的一些药材不能和某些食材共服，便亲自写了一张菜单，让厨娘每隔一段时间就按这单子做一顿饭给老太太送去。刘源很聪明，他没有把那些有问题的食材摆在明面上，全融在做酱汁或者汤底的食材里，因此时至今日，也没人意识到他送的饭菜有问题。

然而刘源的这个如意算盘还是打得不够好。他本以为鹿飞会因为外婆病情的日渐加重而留在山上照顾他，不料他的父母一直坚决反对，总让他专心读书，别想太多。刘源对此十分不满，也慢慢没了耐心。于是这两年来他还偷摸在饭菜里加了一些会恶化病情的药材，想要逼鹿飞坚定自己的意志。但他没料到用药过猛之后，鹿飞竟然想下山。

从去年春节开始，鹿飞每回上山都来求他准他带老太太下山看病。刘源几乎是强压着怒意好声好气地婉拒，并多次承诺会让山里最好的大夫给他外婆治病。为了让鹿飞放心，他在今年春节期间还暂停了对老太太的加害，就是想暗示他，只要他选择留下来，所有问题都能迎刃而解。

本来计划挺顺利的，刘源还打算在这个暑假如法炮制。可不料最近的打风季让屋里漏雨的老太太病情一下恶化，看着鹿飞这回匆忙上山的紧张样子，刘源就知道他肯定又要跟自己提下山的事。实在没有耐心的刘源不想和鹿飞在去留的问题上继续耗下去，既然鹿飞自己做不了决定，那就由他来做。

陡然加大的力度顶得男孩一阵酸麻，宫口被反复蹂躏的酸爽惹得他抽喘不停。早已不疼的肉穴被阴茎肏得水泞软热，每一团嫩肉都跟跳起来一般反复挤压敏感的肉柱。为了今天已经许久没有泄欲的刘源爽得浑身打颤，他用力勾住鹿飞塌软的腰，下身紧贴着如打桩般快速挺插。

内里被干得骚爽的男孩止不住地呻吟，颤抖的穴肉被粗长肏得又软又热，滑腻的淫液包裹在他们之间撞出淫糜的水声，那仿佛被毛痒过，又如被电麻过的快感叫鹿飞几乎迷失自我，他就仿佛一艘纸船困在情欲的巨大漩涡里，除了越陷越深根本别无选择。

第一次的高潮来得激烈而十分凶猛。首度潮吹的男孩完全晃神地双眼无光，下身痉挛不停。四溅的淫液喷在刘源的小腹和龟头之上，双重刺激着他的欲望让他停不下来地持续挺动。他抱起软成水的鹿飞让他骑坐在身上，双手圈紧他的身体仿佛掐着一个精致娃娃。比他矮了一个头的男孩哭喊着抵在他胸前呻吟浪叫，抖动不停的肉体被激烈的顶弄肏得像是坏掉一般水流不止。

已经干涸的血迹黏在结合处磨成粉色的泡沫，娇嫩的外唇被黑硬的耻毛刺得一片红烫又痒又疼，可刘源还要用力抽打他的后臀，一下接一下的掌刮激得穴道阵阵猛缩。被顶得酸软宫口就好像变成另一张小嘴，随着穴肉的紧缩一下包裹着龟头卖力吮吸，那极致的舒爽从下体一路冲上天灵盖，惹得刘源猛一吸气，再忍不住地痛快射入。

可怜的男孩瞬间就被男人的精液侵犯了子宫。伴随着刘源依然不断的挺动，不少满溢的浓精都喷溅了出来，涂满整个穴道。还在高潮中的男孩意识涣散，任由男人吮吻他的双唇，夺走他的氧气。直到发抖的穴心再一次迎来激烈的顶撞，鹿飞才惊醒般挣扎着想从刘源身上逃离。可男人一下将他摁倒在躺椅上，双手压开他的大腿放肆挺干起来。

鹿飞不记得他是怎么回到木屋里的，只知道他闭眼的时候天都快亮了，可他爸妈竟然没一个人关心他昨晚都去了哪里做了什么。委屈袭上心头的鹿飞忍不住缩在床角哭了出来，他紧紧抱着虚冷的自己，努力想无视从下体流出来的精液。他不知道自己为什么要经历这些，被人控制，被人强暴，被人一次又一次地插入内射，却还要笑着说感谢。他真的好想离开这里，一辈子远离这个地方。可外婆还在呢，他不能丢下外婆一个人，不可以这样做。

大脑又昏又疼的鹿飞含着泪迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，再醒来的时候是被父母的争吵声吵醒的。不知道又发生什么的鹿飞皱着眉推门查看，却在注意到父母之前先被外婆床边那快洒下来的开水给吓了一跳。好在他反应够快，及时把水壶拿开，不然就他父亲刚那一撞，外婆的双腿肯定废了。

惊魂未定的三人一下都安静下来。心虚的大人们彼此用眼神推卸着责任，见鹿飞始终一言不发，便忍不住先开口指责对方。听他们一下又吵起来的鹿飞实在愤怒得无力而崩溃，他忍无可忍地砸下水壶喝住双方，深深看了他们一眼，失望透顶地推门跑了出去。

急需要喘一口气的鹿飞一路跑上山顶直至无路可走。他停在朱色的栏杆尽头，对着空旷的山林大喊着发泄情绪。突然的声响惊起一片鸟儿，悠远的回音一句接一句地飘荡在野间。鹿飞垂下头叹出一声，忍着眼里的酸热苦涩地摇了摇头。可到底是一家人啊。鹿飞苦笑着抹了把脸，抬起头来深呼吸一口气。还是回去吧。他吸着鼻子转身下山，却在路过古树时忽然看见一座古庙。

小时候，鹿飞听外婆说过，在这座山上，有一座神奇的古庙。古庙有着上千年的历史，是刘家的先祖搭建而成的。庙里供奉着一块大石头，石头里住着一位神仙。这神仙没有名字，因为刘家的先祖认为，他们这样平凡的人类不配知道神明的名讳，更加不能随意给神明命名，所以自古以来，他们一直用山神大人来称呼这位神明。

每年山民都会举行两次盛大的仪式来祭拜这位神明，祈求平安和丰收。山神是很灵验的神仙，因此在平时，还会有不少山民自发过来祭拜山神，为自己的亲朋好友祈福。据说，千年以来，凡是向山神大人许下的愿望，就没有不成真的。所以山里的居民都十分敬重山神大人，自古一直听从山神的指示选出每一任山主，并把山主视作山神的化身，对他唯命是从。

但实话说，这种封建传说鹿飞是不会信的。只不过此刻站在古庙面前，望着那藏在木栏和纬布下的清灰巨石，鹿飞确实感到了一阵淡淡的宁静感。就好像身体被丢进了深山之中，四处廖无人烟，只有风声、虫叫与鸟鸣，混着淅淅沥沥的溪流声，让人不自觉地放松下来。不管怎么说，毕竟是一方供养的神明，既然路过了，还是简单祭拜一下吧。鹿飞想着便走进那通往古庙的小道，一路上踏过不少残枝落叶，拨开四周垂落的蔓藤，轻轻来到古庙正前。

他没有带香油钱或者其他可以供奉的物品，便只是礼貌地双手合十在古庙前鞠了一个躬。但在起身时，他忽然想起许愿的事。紧接着脑里不知怎么的就窜起方才父母在屋里吵架的画面。鹿飞一时有些不平静地甩了甩脑袋，无力地望着巨石时，竟不自觉呢喃了一句：“要是能离开就好了。”

话音落下之时，鹿飞才如梦醒般回过神来。他惊愕地捂着自己的嘴巴，不知为何突然感到身体一阵发凉，顿时不敢久留地转身离开。男孩这一路跑得十分匆忙着急，因此并没有注意到，在他离开后不久，一个人影从古庙身旁的参天老树上跳了下来。刘源似笑非笑地把玩随手摘来的绿叶小枝，舌尖缓慢舔过虎牙后，顺手就把树枝丢进身后的古庙。

其实这座山上，根本没有山神。

事故发生前几天，村里有老人通过观天预知到有雷雨即将来临，刘源便命人把山里的每一处防护栏都加固了一遍，他还亲自去了好几个往年事故重灾区监工验收。可惜事不从人愿。当晚，雷暴劈断了好几处护栏，还引起了一小片山林火灾。遭殃的除了鹿飞一家，还有几处散落在山腰的人家。

看到家人尸体的时候，鹿飞完全傻了。刘源知道他一定想到了自己在古庙前说的那句话，以为是自己错手害死了父母还连累了外婆，所以才会那么崩溃和自责。但其实他这么想也没错，因为刘源一直以来都在扮演着山神角色，这是每一代山主的权利，也是义务。所以刘源没有去安抚鹿飞，他就是要让男孩沉浸在这种悔恨当中，这样在将来，他才能用这种悔恨来控制男孩，让他不得不选择留在山上。

葬礼举行的时候，所有山民都神情悲痛。他们以刘源为首，在祭祀的广场上跪倒一片，祈愿能让逝者安息。下葬的时候，鹿飞的父母因为是外姓人，所以只能葬在山下的坟场，而他的外婆因为是刘家人，所以和其他逝去山民一起埋葬在后山的坟地。按照习俗，刘家人死后，其牌位要由后代亲自送入祠堂。但鹿飞是外姓人，所以要由一位刘家人将他过继到名下后，替他去完成这件事。而根据山里还魂的习俗，过继完成后，鹿飞这一生便要留在山里为这一家人开枝散叶。

然而鹿飞并不知晓有还魂这一说，因此当刘源提出要收他当养子的时候，他并没有考虑太多，只一心想着快些让外婆的牌位进刘家祠堂，便点头应了。

但其实，刘源知道鹿飞对还魂一事毫不知情，他是故意瞒着鹿飞没跟他解释的。因为他很清楚，以鹿飞这些年在山下受到的熏陶，他一定不会接受这样的安排。所以刘源要等，等到鹿飞怀上他的孩子，无路可逃的时候，再将这件事情告诉他。

山上守丧的时间不长，一般只要在祠堂守完头七，回家后再守三个月就可以了，另外就是要注意一年内不能参加别人的红白事，规矩倒是和现代人的习惯差不多。鹿飞不能进祠堂，所以一直在后山的墓碑前跪着。刘源看他这样风吹日晒的心里不是很滋味，便找了个借口把他罚进祠堂里守堂。鹿飞知道刘源实际是在帮自己，所以心里反而是感激的。至于山里的其他人也都知道鹿飞孝顺，所以对刘源这本该是坏规矩的行径，也都表示赞同。

为了照顾独自守丧的鹿飞，刘源这几天也搬到祠堂里住了。男孩很倔，一整天几乎不吃不喝，只有晚上会接过厨娘送来的碗喝一两口粥，也不主动休息。刘源担心他这样会把身子跪坏，便让厨娘在粥里掺点药。等人喝完粥睡过去之后，刘源就会把他抱回房间，给他洗澡更衣，再让他上床休息。

但当然，刘源每晚做的事情绝不仅有这些。鹿飞现在已经是他的人，与他交欢，满足他的一切需求，和替他传宗接代都是鹿飞的职责。可刘源知道，在守丧期间，鹿飞一定会拒绝和他做这种事。他不想因为男孩的拒绝而感到扫兴，便只在他每晚沉睡的时候去享用他的身体。

鹿飞有点太瘦了，虽然摸起来到处都是软的，但还是太单薄了一些。刘源揉着他胸前两团酥软的乳肉，既喜欢但又觉得不足。这让他不禁收紧五指抓住肉团，感受着乳尖顶在掌心处的瘙痒，同时大力揉捏，像是想把他的胸直接揉大一般。

被捏得有点呼吸困难的鹿飞不住喘息出声，他神情有些不安地皱起了眉头，指尖抓挠着身下的床单仿佛像抓住点什么。当刘源用力挺进他深处的时候，男孩直接从鼻头那闷出一声哭吟，随着体内越来越快的持续顶弄甚至不自觉落下了泪。

刘源低头舔过他的眼角，抱紧人狠狠冲刺了几下，一下将他送上高潮后放任自己停在他体内缓慢磨蹭，享受极致吮吸的舒爽。随后再将人翻过来圈在身下，就着后入的姿势一次次深插宫口直至射出浓精。

彼时他们身下的枕头已经被鹿飞的眼泪和唾液蹭湿了一大片。痉挛不断的男孩夹紧了体内的阴茎，让刘源舒服得不愿意抽出。他就着结合的姿势抱着鹿飞侧躺在木床上，一手玩弄着他胸前的乳头，一手去挑逗他的阴蒂。已经这样被接连玩了好几天的人动不动就高潮抽搐，抖个不停的阴唇包紧了刘源的茎根，内里持续颤麻着挤得他很是舒服。

头七转眼就来到了最后一天，在鹿飞一如既往地喝过粥睡下后，刘源本该带他回府上休息。可当他看着周围满满当当的先祖牌位时，一个极其恶劣的想法便在他脑中腾起。刘家历任的山主都是在一片厮杀中自立为王的，所谓山神指示，其实全是他们自己编造出来的假东西。所以实际上，刘家人就是一群彻头彻尾的骗子和一群无知愚蠢的效忠者。所以对待自己的祖先，刘源从没有过尊重，对待他的同胞，他也从没有过真诚。

在刘源眼里，自我满足才是第一位。所以他十五岁就毒死了父亲，并杀光了自己的兄弟姐妹，成功当上山主。而为了得到鹿飞，他可以伪造事故，草菅人命。如今，仅仅是出于一次玩心，他便在祠堂一众列祖列宗的面前公然行苟且之事。他刻意脱光了鹿飞的衣服，与他四肢交缠着在祠堂中央纵情行乐。他甚至还将鹿飞抱起着，双腿大张地面对香火桌，阴茎激烈地抽插着出水的软穴，手指抠弄他的尿道口。敏感的男孩很快就哭哑着喷出尿来，随着身体被顶弄的颠簸，尿液溅污了历代山主的牌位，也打湿了香火桌上供奉的香烟祭品和亮黄整洁的桌布。

此时，屋外雷声沸腾，闪电几乎亮了整片天空。守在门口的下人们个个怕得瑟瑟发抖，但依然耐心等候。约莫一炷香时间后，刘源终于抱着鹿飞出来，负责撑伞的下人连忙迎上为两人遮雨，负责引路的人则提着内里装着通电灯芯的灯笼在前头小步快走。

这场雷雨下了整整一夜，声势十分浩大，像是被冒犯了的先祖在天上怒骂着刘源。可再怎么吓人，他刘源也依然完好无缺。所以说遭天谴这种事，听听就算了。刘源得意而不屑地笑着，背手站在窗边欣赏雷暴的样子，真可说是悠然自得。

第二天早上，鹿飞醒来发现自己睡在刘源床上时吓了一跳。虽说之前他们一直夜夜共眠，但早些时候刘源是为了看住情绪不稳定的他，而在祠堂里是因为那儿就只有这么一个休憩的地方。如今他已经接受事实冷静下来了，而且他们也已经回到了刘府，按理，刘源不应该把他安置在侧院的客房里吗？

鹿飞疑惑不解，又感到紧张不安。他小心抬起刘源搭在他腰上的手，又轻轻抽出自己被他缠住的双腿。可就在他刚坐起来准备跨过刘源爬下床时，一只手忽然从背后摁下，紧接着他整个倒在了刘源身上。

“你要去哪儿？”刘源半眯着眼睛垂眸看向鹿飞，含着烟一样的嗓音显然是刚刚才睡醒。可即便面对这样慵懒的刘源，鹿飞也还是本能地感到畏惧。他心虚地不敢回应刘源的视线，只能低着脑袋小声谎道：“去、去洗手间……”

刘源闻言低笑了一声，也不知是看破了他的谎言，还是觉得他的回答过于幼稚。但反正鹿飞被他搞得一阵尴尬，动了动身子就想从他身上坐起来。可他没想到刘源居然跟着一块坐起来了。

“我带你去吧。”刘源随口道。

鹿飞听了却有些着急地婉拒道：“不用，我自己去就行。”

刘源挑眉，仿佛不解般看着鹿飞，笑问：“自己去？你知道在哪儿吗？”

鹿飞被问得哑口无言，因为他除了之前那一晚就从来没在刘源家里过过夜，确实不知道洗手间在哪。

“行了，跟我来吧，正好我也要去。”刘源好笑地揉了揉鹿飞的脑袋，起身带他来到洗漱的地方，顺便给他介绍了一下沿途经过的房屋和院落。

鹿飞心不在焉地听着，因为正纠结该怎么开口询问住房的问题，所以没太留意刘源说了什么。等到男人忽然来了一句“以后你就住这儿了”才猛地回神发问，却立刻就被刘源的“有问题吗”堵得不知道该说什么。

“我、我就是想……”但认真思考过后，鹿飞还是鼓起勇气开口道，“这三个月守丧，我是不是搬回祖屋里比较好。”

“按习俗应该是这样的。”刘源没有反对，但也没有同意，“但你外婆的屋子被泥石冲塌了大半，再加上本就老旧，所以没办法复原，只能拆了就地重建。可是你们家现在已经没有刘姓的后人了，按照族规，我们不能给你盖新房子，那块地只能收回来分给其他山民。所以你回不去了，只能住在我这。”

鹿飞听完难免有些神伤，但刘源的话不是没有道理。在山上，一切都得按照山里的规矩来，所以鹿飞也只能服从安排。

“那、我以后都跟你一起睡吗？”

“有问题吗？”

鹿飞张了张嘴唇，可欲言又止半天后，还是乖乖回了句没问题。

刘源欣慰地摸了摸男孩的软发，但想想还是决定叮嘱他一声，免得小孩一不小心就忘了他们如今的关系。“小飞，我们现在已经是父子了，所以你要记住，只有我们两个人的时候，你可以和以前一样继续叫我哥哥，但在外人面前还有在正式场合中，你得叫我爸爸。明白吗？”

鹿飞听话地点点头，随即在刘源的要求下，磕磕巴巴地小声喊了一句爸爸。刘源听完很是满意地吻了吻鹿飞的额头，可在男孩心里，始终无法轻易接受这件事。

山里的生活都十分简单。因为没有任何现代社会的娱乐设备，所以鹿飞只能学着干点别的来打发时间。刘源家的厨娘做得一手好菜，虽然有时用的食材鹿飞不敢苟同，但技术方面确实没话说。鹿飞平时在家就会经常帮忙下厨，对料理一直很感兴趣，所以在经过刘源同意之后，他便开始跟厨娘学做菜。

厨娘是个功夫很扎实的大厨师，所以训练鹿飞就跟带徒弟一样，一切都从最基本的功夫开始教，而且对他特别严格。因而一开始的课上得十分枯燥无味，刘源之前还好奇地来看过他几次，但没过两天，就也觉得无趣，不再过来凑热闹了。

这段日子里，每次鹿飞下课后都觉得自己腰酸背痛的。最严重的那两天，他的手累得连吃饭的筷子都抓不稳，只能顿顿被刘源喂。但熬过最苦的日子之后，他的基本功确实进步神速。在得到厨娘的认可之后，终于可以开始正式学菜式。

刘源第一次吃到鹿飞做的菜时还不太相信那是他做的。后来亲自去厨房监工了一次，才发现鹿飞确实有两把刷子。在那之后，刘源便时不时地以看望为借口来后厨偷吃。可偷吃的次数多起来后，这偷吃的东西就有些微妙地变了。

“小飞，给爸爸尝一口。”

贴在耳侧响起的低沉嗓音让鹿飞有些拿不稳手里的锅铲。他不习惯地想躲开，却被刘源牢牢圈住了腰。那从后背直接传入心脏的热度，以及贴在后腰处有意无意的顶弄，都让鹿飞感到一阵熟悉而恐惧的酥软感。

刘源一直对他有那方面的欲望。在他搬进刘府之后，刘源便会在洗澡的时候以各种各样的借口和他发生性关系。起先男人可能还会考虑到他刚失去家人的事，因而要的并不频繁。但最近，在他搬来已经一个月多后，男人几乎每天都会要他，有时甚至一做就是一整个晚上。这导致他的身体已经变得和以前不一样，只要男人稍有那方面的暗示，被肏熟的阴穴就会不自觉流出滑腻的清液来。

“厨房太热了吗，你流了好多汗。”突然的问话吓得鹿飞一激灵，连忙夹紧双腿摇头否认。然而无比熟悉他的男人已经先一步把手埋进了腿间，此刻正隔着裤子刺激他。

“别……”还是第一次在这种公共场合被人挑拨的鹿飞不由得呻吟出一声抗拒，可他话刚说了个开头，刘源就用力掐了下他的阴蒂，疼得他立刻捂嘴，阴穴又酸又爽地溢出一大股清液。

“小飞今天不乖哦，居然不听爸爸的话。”刘源低语着含住鹿飞的耳尖轻咬舔弄。被他调教了一个多月的身体很好地给出了颤抖的反应，怕羞的人儿一下通红了脖子，被欲望俘虏的下体变得越发湿润。刘源满意地勾起嘴角，但依然恐吓地贴在男孩耳边问：

“你说，爸爸该怎么罚你？”

刘源说着暗示性挺了下胯，后腰一酸的人顿时软了下去。

“别、别在这……”意识到刘源已经勃起的鹿飞慌张地求饶道，可男人闻言只是恶劣一笑，瞬间扒掉鹿飞的裤子就立即挺了进去。差点往前栽的鹿飞惊得叫出了声，站在他前方背对着他们的厨娘还有分散在各处的其他伙计都顿时僵直了身体，屏息不敢斜视。

从没想过会在这种地方被干的鹿飞羞得捂紧嘴巴，一下就哭了。他强忍着声音自欺欺人，却被身下的肉体碰撞声啪啪啪地打得浑身发红。刘源完全大开大合地狠干着，阴茎快速抽出又尽根没入，每一次抽插都精准磨过凹凸带再顶上宫口，丝毫不停歇的快感很快就把鹿飞肏得淫水喷溅，不能自已。

可偏偏刘源还觉得这样欺负他不够，明知道他右手边就站着一个拌凉菜的伙计，还故意抬高了他的右腿，逼他暴露着阴穴挨肏。已经浑身冒汗的伙计连忙闭紧了眼睛，握住自己的拳头。他努力不让自己受到身旁两人的影响，可近在耳侧的喘息和那响亮的淫色动静还是叫他硬了起来。

刘源瞥了自家下人的裆部一眼，随即笑着抱起鹿飞搁在备餐桌上。他抓着鹿飞的膝窝将他双腿翻折在胸前，不顾男孩哭泣求饶的的眼神蛮横挺干着他朝天的软穴。

“小飞，你看看你，忍着声音都能把所有人叫硬，跟爸爸交媾就这么舒服吗？”

鹿飞哭红着眼睛不敢否认但又无法承认，刘源眯眼用力舔了舔自己的虎牙，双手收紧着力度抓疼了男孩，同时越发狠戾地肏干湿穴。

“再不听话，我就让他们全部睁开眼围过来，看看你被肏到喷尿的模样。”

刘源说着狠狠碾过了鹿飞的尿点。被吓得浑身一紧的男孩连忙疯狂摇头，艰难地腾出一只手来握住刘源的胳膊撒娇求饶。可刘源不为所动，只命令他不许再忍着声音，同时专攻他濒临高潮的颤栗一带。失去控制的鹿飞一下崩溃地呻吟起来，凌乱的头发被汗水打湿地粘在头上，微长的刘海刺痛着双眼逼出更多眼泪。已经无法负荷的快感一波波冲上大脑直击最深处，破碎的底线一下倾泻出大量潮液，仿佛把他的理智与尊严都跟着冲了出去。

刘源舒爽地感受着春潮的冲刷，赞叹般低头吻住鹿飞的双唇。“爽不爽？”他低笑着咬住男孩的嘴唇问道，终于听到令人满意的回答后奖励般地又问他一句，“那还要不要？”

鹿飞无助地捂脸哭出声来，单手抱紧了刘源的脖子，还是只能听话地点了点头。

“拿完爸爸的奖励之后要说什么？”

鹿飞抽着鼻子环住刘源的脖子，脑袋深埋在他颈窝间哽咽半天，才终于小声回道：“谢谢爸爸。”

刘源满意地吻住鹿飞的嘴唇，激烈的唇舌交缠间，没过多会儿就把男孩肏得接连高潮，最终完全失声地尖叫冲顶。又一次内射的男人依然霸道地堵住宫口将精液全部锁在了宫腔里。抽离男孩后，为了不让精液有机会流出体外，男人随手抓起一颗洗净去核的大红枣堵进了穴里。等到夜里洗澡的时候，男孩才被允许抠出红枣，然后取而代之地再一次吞入男人的阴茎，被迫承欢。

在持续不断的情欲浸淫下，男孩的身体肉眼可见地产生了明显的成熟变化。除去身型被刘源整体养润了许多，时常被把玩的胸乳与肉臀也跟着丰满了许多。虽然还只是刚到豆蔻少女的程度而已，但刘源坚信，很快男孩就能长出初熟的性感来。

因此算算，现在也该是时候了。之前这一段时间，刘源主要是想让鹿飞习惯山上的生活和家里的规矩，因而在很多事情上对他要求都会比较严格一些，私下里也罚过他不少。但从今天男孩在后厨的表面来看，刘源觉得自己的调教可以暂告一段落，然后进入下一个阶段。

因此在第二天上午，山里的老大夫便应邀登门拜访，为鹿飞把脉诊断。不觉得自己生病了的鹿飞有些不安地看着面前的老人家，期间他也曾多次用眼神询问刘源，可得到的都是对方刻意隐瞒着一切的安抚微笑。实在是有些坐不住的鹿飞在老人家松开之后就立刻把手收了回来，同时急切询问到底是出了什么事，但老人家只是和蔼地朝他笑了笑，之后便跟刘源入内屋私聊了。

被独自留在前厅的鹿飞只觉得坐立不安，他着急地起身询问身边的管家和下人们，然而得到的回答都是一致的不知情和安抚。这太奇怪了，他们一定有事瞒着他。可就在鹿飞想追问的时候，刘源便带着老人家从内屋出来了。看着两人笑意盈盈地相互告辞，鹿飞只觉得这中间藏着什么不可告人的交易。但不管他怎么询问刘源，对方都只肯告诉他一些无关紧要的信息。

“别担心，我就是怕你在厨房干活太累，所以让老大夫过来帮你看看身子，调养一下。”

鹿飞半信半疑地看着刘源，试着婉拒道：“不用那么麻烦，我身体挺好的。”

可刘源一如既往地坚持自己的决定。“不麻烦，老大夫已经知道该给你开什么药了，以后一天一帖，记得喝。”

鹿飞还是想再说几句婉拒刘源，可他刚准备张口男人就背手远去了。再次被独自留下的鹿飞不安地抠了抠手指，随即直奔后厨寻找药单。

然而鹿飞并不懂中医或中药。他对着药童背出来的这份单子大眼瞪小眼，看了半天也没看出个所以然来，去请教其他人吧，又没一个人肯跟他详细说。鹿飞想，一定是刘源给他们下了命令，这张药单估计没那么简单。

可惜山上没有信号，他的手机也老早就没电了，不然还能上网查一下。鹿飞苦恼地皱眉敲了敲桌子，但转念，他又想到，守丧的三个月就快过完了，他马上就可以下山。一下感觉有了希望的鹿飞不禁微笑起来，心情仿佛都变得乐观的他想，算了，走一步看一步吧，实在不行，坚决不喝就是了。

但让鹿飞有点意外的是，老人家给他开的药并没有让他觉得哪里不适，相反地，他自从喝了那药，胃口一天比一天好，还气色红润，每天早上起来照镜子的时候都觉得自己好像变得比昨天好看了一些。

这就让鹿飞不得不怀疑自己之前是不是错怪刘源了。虽说男人脾性捉摸不定的，骨子里永远透着一股冷意，让人觉得毛骨悚然。但仔细想想，他虽然强迫他做过不少事情，但一直挺照顾他的。

要是刘源没有……想到这里的鹿飞有些苦涩地咬住嘴唇，因为太过沉浸在自己的情绪里，都没有留意刘源已经进屋了。

“在想什么？”

鹿飞猛一回神，连忙藏起自己的表情，乖巧地对刘源摇了摇头。男人当然能看出来他在假装和掩饰，但并没有拆穿，反而把人亲昵地抱到腿上，再端起桌上的药碗给他喂药。

男孩在他面前，尤其在他怀里的时候总是很乖。即使心里对自己做的这些事情有些不大愿意，也依然会听话地服从于他。每次看到他表里不一的样子，刘源都觉得挺有意思的。这既能让他的掌控欲得到满足，又能激发他的征服欲。

“药苦不苦？”刘源问，手上捻着方巾擦了擦鹿飞湿润的嘴唇。

鹿飞轻轻地点了点头，一时没懂刘源这句问话用意何在。直到男人的脸突然靠近，唇上落下一吻，鹿飞才后知后觉地后悔点头。但其实他也很清楚，不论他是点头还是摇头，该来的始终会来。

男人利落地脱掉他们身上的衣服，随后将他抱到房间后的温泉池里。他坐在岸边，张开双腿，挺立的粗长泛着吓人的紫红色泽，其上还盘虬着许多凸起的青筋。跪坐在他跟前的鹿飞紧张地吞了吞口水，不管他曾经给刘源口过多少次，每次这样近距离看到他的阴茎，都会不自由地感到害怕。只可惜，现在除了害怕，他还会感到来自身体记忆的兴奋。

男人还没洗澡，身上蒙着一股淡淡的汗味，熏得他腿间的麝香气息越发浓重。鹿飞小心地伸着舌头，张开嘴巴边舔边吸。他每次都会先把刘源的阴茎舔得湿漉漉的，因为男人喜欢看他做这些时害羞又为难的表情。然后他会捧起下方饱满的囊袋，努力忍住耻毛扎人的手感，先用舌头舔湿，再张嘴含着轻轻吮吸。等到男人双腿肌肉微微紧绷之时，再松开囊袋，伸舌自根部一路舔回顶端。

接着他会含住饱满的龟头吮吸起来，先展开舌头贴住蘑菇状的外貌仔细舔过一圈，再用嘴唇卡在冠状沟处反复磨蹭。同时舌头抵住血管用力舔弄，在刘源吸气的时候用牙齿轻咬那处。这时顶端的马眼会冒出前液，因此要及时吮吸头部，用舌尖挑开肉缝反复舔弄。前液的味道并不好，咸而且十分腥苦，但一定要忍住退缩的冲动，卖力讨好男人直到他开始主动挺腰。

这时鹿飞就要压下脑袋，上颚贴住阴茎，舌头包紧柱身，同时吮吸着不断深入，直到龟头没入喉咙，唇瓣贴上根部，才能试着后退吐出，然后反复吞吐，找到节奏。

给刘源口交是一件很漫长而折磨的事情，因为男人的东西太粗，持久度又太好，如果真的要给他从无到有地口出来，鹿飞至少要忙活小半个小时。所以每次给他口交的时候，男孩总会想办法用别处吸引刘源的注意力，有时他会揉弄自己的胸部，捏着乳头呻吟喘息。有时他会抚弄自己的阴茎，模仿嘴上的节奏来限制自己的高潮。还有的时候，他会玩弄自己的肉穴和阴蒂。

而每当鹿飞做这些的时候，刘源都会好整以暇地含笑看他，一边挺腰肏干他的喉咙，一边审视他的身体思考玩法。当他有灵感的时候，就会果断抽离鹿飞的嘴巴转移阵地，若是没有，他便会双手抱着鹿飞的脑袋，将其调整到最佳角度，然后放肆在他口中抽插直至射出为止。

但有的时候，刘源也会询问他的意见，在他被插得满脸通红快喘不过气来的时候，让他自己挑一个地方给他肏。这种时候鹿飞一般会选择胸部或者大腿这样相对保守的地方，可每回刘源都能干到他这两处接近破皮，逼得他不得不主动献上双穴任君挑选。

刘源总是偏爱肏他前面，因为不用额外清洁，也不用额外润滑，十分方便，导致鹿飞的阴穴现在已经被干得极度敏感而贪吃。每回刘源插进来的时候，那瞬间被满足的快感都会让他小高潮一次，随后在男人持续有力的肏干下，敏感带被反复磨蹭，宫口被不断蹂躏，那欲罢不能的骚软酸麻很容易地就会让他连续冲顶。所以刘源现在总喜欢戏称他作小喷壶，每当他潮吹的时候都要在他耳边低笑诸如“小喷壶又喷水了，看来爸爸要努力多射点给你才行”这样的话。

刘源一晚上基本只射一到两次，但他是在高潮之后能忍住不射的人，因此每一次的射精量都会比较大，有时再加上前列腺液，就会像直接尿进了子宫一样。鹿飞最受不了的就是这种宫内液喷导致的性高潮，那会让他整个子宫都像触电了一样骚麻不止，连带着阴道一顿抽搐，小腹发酸，自尾椎往下都好像麻痹了一样震颤不止。但偏偏刘源最喜欢的就是把他肏得全身软醉，崩溃失禁。

又一次被搞得尿出来的鹿飞哭花着脸无力颤抖。他瘫软在温泉的池边，一侧小腿还垂落在池水中。遍布红印的身体到处都是被尽情享用过的痕迹。抽搐中的尿孔还在喷溅最后的余液。磨红的阴唇颤栗着，合不上的阴穴口处，精液混着潮液正一股一股地从体内冒出。

明明还只是少年的青稚身体，却已经绽放出连成人都自叹不如的媚丽艳色，如此强烈的冲击与对比处处都撞生出诱人的花朵，让刘源不禁俯身亲吻，一一爱抚。他用指腹擦拭鹿飞脸上的泪痕，随后用热毛巾擦干他身上的潮湿。他温柔抱起男孩，将他带回房间放在床上。灭灯后，他拥着男孩入眠，温暖的手掌轻柔爱抚他的下腹。

第二天上午，之前来过的那位老大夫又登门拜访了，说是之前开的那些药已经喝了有一段时间，所以特意上门来看看疗效如何。鹿飞没有多想，因为一个多月来的气色红润已经让他对刘源、汤药还有老大夫都放下了戒心，听闻要把脉的时候，也是乖乖地就把手放在了枕包上，要哪只给哪只，配合得紧。

所以当鹿飞听见老大夫突然冒出“恭喜”二字的时候，他大脑完全一片空白，还以为老大夫在跟他说笑。可坐在他身旁的刘源却煞有其事反复追问确定，这让鹿飞本能感到一阵荒唐和可怕。

“不是、你们在说什么呢、我都没来过月经，不可能怀孕的。”鹿飞脸色苍白地看着老大夫笑道，发冷的手掌紧紧抓着他的胳膊，颤抖的眼神里满满全是奢求。

然而老大夫只是轻轻地拨开了他的手，微笑却透着一股过分笃定的微冷朝鹿飞坦白道：“之前给你喝的药是暖宫汤，有养宫和助孕的作用。按山下的说法，暖宫汤差不多就是催卵剂。你底子好，所以吸收快，才喝了半个月就已经有效，现在你已经有了半个月的身孕了。”

鹿飞抽搐地缩回手，碰倒一盅刚沏好的茶。滚烫的茶水烫红了他的手，可他却已经没什么痛觉，浑身只知道发冷地哆嗦不停。他不敢相信地看着冷静的老大夫，发酸的鼻子憋红了眼眶。随即他转头去看刘源，恳求着问他这不是真的对不对，他没有怀孕对不对，可得到的只是刘源沉默的拭泪。

鹿飞一下拍掉刘源的手，吓得所有人都震惊瞪眼。刘源没有说话，但脸色已经肉眼可见地冷了下来。但男孩就好像完全没有觉察一样，他跌撞地站起身来，神情恍惚地抓着头发走出前厅。一旁站着的下人们都想拦他，可没有刘源的命令谁都不敢碰这位小先生。

男孩于是一路晃到了门口。他双腿发软，因此跨门槛的时候被拌得摔倒在地。所有人一下都惊了，就连刘源也站起了身来。可鹿飞看着并没有什么大碍，只是忽然感到恶心。他难受地捂住嘴干呕了几下，目光呆滞地用手碰了碰自己的肚子。

突然，地上的鹿飞就跟被雷劈了一样弹起冲向大门。所有下人都吓得齐声大喊着小先生追了出去，但没有刘源的命令，他们始终没人敢出手拦住鹿飞，更加不敢随便放狗，因而就这样让鹿飞冲出了大门一路消失在山林里。

刘源叹了口气，神情不悦，但看着却是对此早有预料。他不慌也不忙，只叫管家到钟楼敲钟鸣示。片刻后，三声长鸣回荡在幽幽的山林间。慌忙逃窜的鹿飞本能感到不安，因而越发急切地往山下狂奔。可没过多久，他就听到叫喊声在自己身后响起。

“他在那儿！快追！”

鹿飞吓得大哭，却不敢出声，不敢回头，只能一心冲着低矮的地方拔足狂奔。然而，很快就有另一拨人带着恶犬在他的正前方拦截道路。早在人们发现之前，敏锐的恶犬就已经狂叫起来。行踪暴露的鹿飞只能临时拐弯往旁侧跑去。就这样他在山林里一刻不停地奔跑了一整天，可到最后他也没能顺利跑下山去。

被无数火把和恶犬包围的时候，鹿飞已经体力耗尽，连站都站不起来了。他恐惧而绝望地看着身旁的烈火与獠牙，害怕极地把自己蜷缩成一团抱头痛哭。当刘源从人群里走出的时候，心安和绝望同时笼罩了鹿飞。他拼命摇头着想远离男人，却被恶犬吓得只能原地蜷缩。男人轻易就抓住了他的脚踝将他拽到身下，在一阵拼命的挣扎中，布料被撕破的声音疼得宛如他心脏也被撕裂了一样。鹿飞神智涣散地被逼上了崩溃的绝境，在周围人仪式般的欢呼呐喊声中，他的世界彻底陷入一片黑暗。

实话说，鹿飞没想到自己还能醒过来。又或者说，他打心底里希望自己永远也不要醒过来。

他被男人绑了起来，双手双脚都分别固定在四个角落，身体几乎呈X形地平躺在床上。这还是刘源第一次绑他。

眼泪莫名其妙地就掉了，鹿飞自己也不明白，他到底是因为恐惧、委屈、愤怒还是无助而哭，抑或每样都有。

房间外响起一阵熟悉的脚步声，他知道是刘源来了。负责通报和看守的下人们在男人进屋之后都退下去了，房间里只剩他们两人。

刘源安静地坐在床边木凳上，拿起一个杯子给鹿飞喂了些水。鹿飞确实渴得厉害，一连喝了三杯才找回自己的声音，他想他至少昏迷了有整整一天。

“感觉怎么样？”刘源问。没什么起伏的语调让人听不出他此刻的情绪。鹿飞觉得他仿佛一朝回到了十年前，所以他没有回答，他不知道该怎么回答。

“身上的伤还疼吗？”也许刘源读懂了他的内心，于是换了一种更具体的问法。鹿飞低头看向自己的身体，衣服是全新的，没有破损，所以光看看不出什么，只有当他试着活动四肢时，才感觉到密密麻麻的刺痛从四周涌起，仿佛他浑身都是伤。

疼。鹿飞没说话，只是点了点头。刘源也没说话，只是盯着他看了一会儿，然后问他还要不要水。鹿飞有点跟不上他思路地摇了摇头，沉默片刻后，不知哪来的勇气问刘源能不能帮他松绑。

“你还想跑吗？”刘源反问他一句。这时理智告诉鹿飞应该摇头否认，可最后不知怎么回事，他还是选择点头承认。

刘源叹了一口，以一种鹿飞读不懂的口吻对他道：“小飞，你太让我失望了。你怎么能跑呢，这是你欠我们的，也是你欠他们的。”

鹿飞眉头一皱，疑惑地看着刘源。“他们？”

刘源弯腰凑近，回道：“你爸妈还有你外婆啊。”

鹿飞神色一惊，慌恐地看着刘源。

“你家人没跟你说过吗，山主是山神的化身。所以山神能听到的，我也能听到。”

鹿飞湿红了双眼，忽然就变得悔恨起来。

“我不是故意的。”鹿飞无比自责地哭道，“我没想过许愿的，我不知道会发生这样的事，是我害了他们，是我杀了他们……”

“所以啊，你不觉得你应该留下来赎罪吗？”

鹿飞一愣，有些惧怕地看向刘源。他没有发问，但刘源已经看懂他想问什么了。

“还魂知道吗？”刘源道，“这是我们山上的一种习俗，简单来说就是每一家的最后一个刘姓人死后，他们家剩下的所有人都要留在山上为刘家开枝散叶，来弥补之前他们没有尽到的孝义。你外婆是你们家最后一个外姓人，所以在她死后，你要遵照还魂的习俗留在山上，为我刘家开枝散叶。”

“我知道突然跟你讲这些，你会觉得很难接受。但小飞，你好好想想你的父母和你的外婆，想想他们去世时候的样子，还有你当时的心情。你害死了他们，害死了刘家人，难道你就不该为自己的所作所为承担后果吗？你肚子里的这个孩子，不仅仅是你的孩子，还是我刘家的血脉。把他生下来，将他抚养成人，是你赎罪的唯一办法，你明白了吗？”

鹿飞表情惊愕，哑口无言，好像在努力消化刘源刚说的那一番话，又好像是在自我反省。刘源安静地等了片刻，见鹿飞还是没有回应，便继续道：

“当然，你如果还想着逃跑也可以，这次我照样不会拦你。但别怪我没提醒你，破坏还魂习俗的人，会受到很严厉的惩罚。一旦你被山民们抓住，你就会沦为山里最下等的娼妓，会成为所有人发泄的玩具，你会变得连一条狗都不如。而且你向山神许愿的事大家都知道了，所以，如果你真的落到他们手里，是不会有人同情你和可怜你的，他们只会变本加厉地想方设法折磨你。所以，到底该怎么选，你自己好好想一想吧。”

语毕，刘源替鹿飞解开了身上的绳索，带着它们推门离开。这之后看守的下人们都迅速回到房间里站岗，并很贴心地收走鹿飞身旁的一切危险物品。很显然他们的存在意义除了看住他，不让他乱跑，还包括盯紧他，不让他自寻短见。

鹿飞无助地翻过身去，面对着墙壁把自己蜷缩成一团。他轻轻抚摸着自己的肚子，脑海里不断回响着刘源的那一番话。他想起了自己的父母还有外婆，想起了意外发生那天悔恨的心情。他当时真的有在心里大声质问过，为什么死的人不是他。

也许真的是因为他罪孽太深重，所以命运惩罚他必须活着承受这份煎熬，并为自己的过错而赎罪。

渐渐想明白的鹿飞犹豫着从床上坐起身来，他看向一瞬间齐刷刷盯着他的众人，吸了吸气后，还是问道：“能带我去见你们老爷吗？”

鹿飞又搬回刘源房间里住了。日子重归于平静，就好像什么都没有发生过一样。但刘府的下人们都能看出，老爷和小先生之间的关系变得和以前不太一样了。虽然小先生以前就挺听话的，可给人的感觉更多的只是温顺。但现在，小先生完全变得乖巧，跟在老爷身边的时候，安静得就像一个精致的娃娃。而老爷对小先生也越来越爱不释手，到哪儿都要带着，一坐下就准会把他抱在怀里，旁若无人地又亲又摸。有时候兴致来了，还会直接撩起小先生的衣摆与他行鱼水之欢，完全不顾四周有没有外人，吓得府里上下天天都胆战心惊的，生怕哪天一不小心看到些不该看的，就要被老爷挖去双目。但好在他们只在府上如此，出门在外时还是比较收敛的，不然就连外头的山民也得跟着胆战心惊。

不过小先生乖巧归乖巧，但也不是真像娃娃一样什么都照单全收。被老爷折腾得厉害的时候，不仅会哭，还会推着老爷的肩膀说不要。小先生还十分聪明，每次都会用肚子里的孩子来作为喊停的理由。只可惜老爷这边早就有老大夫作了担保：孩子很稳，不碍事，因此小先生的不要和不行一次都没成功过。

说实话，看小先生这天天屡战屡败，又屡败屡战的样子，大家心里都挺同情，也挺心疼的。虽然小先生曾经跟山神大人许过那样的愿望，最后害死了自己的家人，现在吃一点苦好像是他罪有应得，但老爷说过，小先生是无心的，而且他也已经在为自己的过错赎罪了，所以他们都觉得小先生还是原来他们知道的那个温柔善良的小先生，他只是一时做错了事，并不是真的坏人，还是值得被大家喜欢和疼爱的。可管家不许他们在底下碎嘴，所以他们也不好跟小先生说什么，但他们相信，小先生一定能从他们对他的日常照顾里明白他们的心意。

仔细算算，小先生过门都有半年多了，这肚子虽然才刚刚显怀，但也确实在一天天变大。前几天老看到小先生揉胸，说觉得闷闷的很难受，他们就知道一定是涨奶了。果然，厨房转头就收到老爷的命令，以后每天都要给小先生做下奶的鱼汤。汤水十分管用，小先生才喝了一天，当晚就被老爷吸出了奶来。那啧啧不停的喝奶声听得他们都不由得眼观鼻，鼻观心，比平常那活春宫还要让人面红耳赤。

而在小先生涨奶之后，老爷对他更是爱得不行。每天早膳都挪进了屋里吃，还特意吩咐后厨不需要准备粥水，只要备好包子糕点就行，显然是把小先生的奶水当作早膳直接用了。也难怪，每回老爷用膳的时候，他们总能听到小先生发出猫叫一样的呻吟声。等用膳完毕，他们进屋收拾的时候，不仅能闻到一屋子的奶骚味，还能看到小先生红着眼睛，捧着肚子，胸口衣服湿了两片的怜人模样，可见老爷确实喜欢小先生的奶。

所以后来，当后厨接到老爷的命令，要用刚被人送进来的新鲜奶水做个甜点时，他们真的一点都不意外。毕竟随着小先生的肚子越来越大，他的奶水也越涨越多，随便一挤就是一大碗的量，都够老爷每天当茶水一样喝了。

可是小先生好像一直不怎么喜欢被老爷吸奶或者挤奶，尤其在房间外面的时候。每回老爷在外面解开他衣服吃奶的时候，小先生总会哭吟着说不要，反应比他与老爷行乐时还要激烈，态度也更加坚决。他们想，可能是因为吃奶的时候衣着更暴露一些。毕竟行欢的时候，一般都有衣摆遮掩着，但吃奶的时候，老爷总会把整个衣领扒开，将小先生的两团胸乳都露出来，一边握在手中把玩，另一边含在嘴里品用。此外，老爷吃奶的时候，没被吃到的那一边常常会同步溢出奶液，打湿小先生的身体和衣服。小先生平时最不喜欢的就是身体或者衣服湿后布料黏在身上的感觉，但每回老爷吃完奶后，小先生的衣服上总是会湿一片，所以也有可能是因为这个所以不喜欢被老爷吸奶。

不过家里的事从来就不轮到小先生作主，所以即使他不喜欢，老爷还是照样天天吃，顿顿吃，有时候还会抱着小先生边干边吃。以至于小先生的奶现在真是越来越大了，奶头也十分硬挺肿胀，不管隔着多少层衣服都能清晰地看到凸起的轮廓。所以也难怪老爷现在时不时地就会捏小先生的胸口，把人揉得浑身化水喘息不断，却还故意吻住他的嘴唇堵着不让他出声，憋得小先生每回都湿了眼眶红了鼻子。

但尽管老爷和小先生的日常相处总是充满着小吵小闹，他们还是一起走过了漫长的岁月，顺利有了第一个孩子后，又陆续添了两个孩子。但在生完第三个孩子后，小先生就态度坚决地说他不要再生了。起初大家都以为这次肯定还和以前一样，不要无效，可没想到老爷居然破天荒地同意了。小先生一脸意外地愣了愣，显然也没有料到老爷会答应得那么爽快，但事实就是如此。老爷当时还说了一句话来着，不过时间隔得太久了有点记不清，大概意思就是：

“我可以答应你这件事，但你也要答应我一件事，以后打开门喊爸爸，关上门喊老公，能做到吗？”

至于小先生的回答嘛，你看小少爷今年都十八了，府上也还是只有三位少爷就该知道了。不过记住，千万千万不能喊小先生作夫人，这可是不合老祖宗规矩的。

完。


End file.
